A Typical Work Day
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-Shot. As members of Organization XIII, the trio of Nobodies had to visit some strange places. Xion supposed she shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore...but just because she shouldn't did not mean she wasn't. Humorous Axel, Xion, and Roxas friendship ficlet. NO YAOI.


**I DO NOT OWN KINDOM HEARTS BY TETSUYA NOMURA**

**Hi there :)! This is just a comical little thing I did for fun. It's actually going to tie into Wishing-Fire's 100 theme challenge that I am going to do after I finish the multi-chapter story I'm working on :) As always, no yaoi.**

**X**

"You've GOT to be exaggerating all this."

Ignoring her dripping ice cream, Xion stared at her two friends. They sat next to her in their usual spots on the Twilight Town clock tower. Roxas's face was set in a comically serious expression. Hhis golden bangs slightly covered his sapphire eyes. Axel sat next to him, a bare ice cream stick protruding from his mouth. His serpent green eyes sparkled in the light of the sunset, and his hair looked even more like a live flame than usual.

Number VIII spat out the stick and turned to her. "Not even I could make up something THIS crazy."

"I'm really starting to dislike that place…" Roxas sighed, licking his melting treat.

Xion couldn't help but giggle at his gloomy expression. The raven-haired girl had never been to the world they were sent to today…so she could only imagine what they were talking about. She watched as Axel gave the blonde a sympathetic look.

"Yeah…'specially after we got chased for half an hour by the walking cards…"

Xion blinked. Had she heard that correctly?

Roxas glared at Axel. "That was YOUR fault…" he muttered.

The redhead waved his hands defensively, saying, "What? I was hungry and those tarts were just LYING there! Anyway, I'm surprised you had the strength to run so fast after that rabbit almost trampled you."

Xion's blue eyes narrowed in complete confusion. She had seen rabbits before…and she was pretty sure they didn't have a reputation for trampling people.

"Oh yeah…" Number XIII murmured reminiscently. "…I forgot about that…"

"How did you not get THAT memorized?" Axel laughed. He smacked his friend in the back of the head. "Geez, you really ARE a zombie! Maybe I should have let that crazy woman with the axe lop off your head…"

"Not funny."

"It is to me!"

Number XIV stared as her pyro companion laughed and her fellow Keyblade Wielder glowered. Walking cards? Rabbits? Crazy women with axes? Xion shook her head. She wasn't sure she wanted to be sent to this world…ever.

Roxas smirked. "Heh, at least I'm not the one who got outwitted by a floating pink cat," he snickered.

Axel stopped laughing. His serpentine eyes narrowed. "That cat is worthless at giving advice! All I did was ask him a simple question… 'Will this mushroom make me get bigger or smaller?'"

"'Bigger? Oh yes, much bigger! Bigger than a grain of sand that is…'" Roxas recited, grinning. "That obviously means you'll get smaller."

Xion laughed at Axel's annoyed expression. It wasn't very often that the blonde got the better of their elder companion.

Number VIII threw his hands in the air. "Well, all I heard was 'bigger'." He then smirked down at Roxas, adding, "Speaking of size…You didn't even need to drink that potion to get through the door. You're short enough as it is."

Roxas's face went as red as the sunset. He turned, shouting, "I am not short!"

Axel's smirk widened. "I'm pretty sure you're shorter than the mouse we saw having tea with that nutty hat guy."

"I am not!"

Xion finally just smiled and shook her head. She took a bite of her ice cream, laughing while her two dear friends continued to trade verbal punches. She would hear the entire story of their mission in Wonderland at some point…but not right now. They needed to get the stress of a typical work day out of their systems first.

**I thought of this after reading chapter twenty of the Kingdom Herats 358 manga by Shiro Amano XD. I hope you liked and please review :)! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**


End file.
